Red Roses
by Miyu Mayada
Summary: Sasuke menginginkan seseorang yang spesial... padahal ada Naruto yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak kecil... Akhirnya Naruto mengirimi Sasuke dengan surat beramplop biru dongker dan setangkai mawar merah, Apakah Sasuke menyadari perasaan Naruto? Makanya Read pliiis...
1. Blood in the Rose

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : Ini fic pertama, makanya masih Gaje, OOC, TYPO, dll..**

**Harap di maklumi...**

**Happy Reading Minna... ^_^**

**Red Roses**

"Oi, Teme! Tunggu aku!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik cerah seperti matahari. Ia tampak berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyamakan langkahnya dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam raven.

Pemuda yang dikejar tampak diam tak peduli dengan teman yang berada di belakangnya tersebut.

"Oi, kau mendengarku tidak, TEME!" teriak si kuning dengan volume yang lebih tinggi dari 5 oktaf.

Si raven di depannya mulai memperlambat langkahnya.

"Kalau langkahmu seperti siput begitu, kita akan terlambat masuk, dobe."kata si raven datar. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam sakunya.

"APAA! Seperti siput? Aku sudah ngos-ngosan seperti ini, kau bilang lambat seperti siput?. Matamu lari ke mana, Teme!" kata pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata sebiru langit itu.

Si raven hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

.

Ya... Si kuning berambut jabrik dengan mata seindah langit dan laut itu bernama Naruto Namikaze. Ia adalah pemuda yang bersekolah di Konoha High School (KHS). Ia memiliki wajah yang manis sehingga tak jarang orang yang tidak mengenalnya menganggap ia adalah perempuan. Di tambah dengan tiga garis halus yang membuat ia bertambah manis. Jangan lupakan juga kulitnya yang tan karamel membuat para seme tidak bisa menolak daya tariknya sebagai uke. Ayahnya Minato Namikaze seorang Owner sekaligus CEO Namikaze Corp, perusahaan multinasional nomor 2 di negara Hi, karena perusahaan nomor wahid di sana adalah Uchiha Corp. Milik ayahnya si raven.

Nah, kalau si raven berwajah seperti papan setrika ini bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Wajahnya sangat...sangat...sangaat... Tampan serta rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan melawan gravitasi itu sering memikat para kaum hawa yang melihatnya. Matanya berwarna onyx obsidian yang sehitam malam itu juga menjadi salah satu daya tarik. Jangan lupakan kejeniusan otaknya yang membawa si Raven menjadi _The Smarter Student in KHS,_ tapi sayangnya ia terlalu dingin dan datar untuk di dekati. Jadi, tak ada seorang pun yang berani berada di sekeliling si Uchiha ini kecuali Naruto yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak kecil itu. Ayahnya generasi ke 3 Uchiha Corp,karena Owner dari Uchiha Corp adalah Madara Uchiha, kakek buyut Sasuke.

Sasuke merupakan sahabat sekaligus orang yang di cintai Naruto. Ya... si Sasuke-teme itulah cinta pertamanya. Sayangnya Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya sampai mereka sudah menginjak bangku SMA. Ia takut jika perasaan cintanya ini membuat ia dibenci oleh orang yang ia sukai sejak lama itu.

.

"Naruto, kau mau ke kantin?" Ajak pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya-Inuzuka Kiba- sahabat Naruto selain Sasuke.

"Loh? Kau tidak bersama si pemalas itu?" tanya Naruto heran. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Ck, dia terlalu malas. Apalagi matanya itu seperti di tempel dengan perekat."cibir kiba dengan kesal.

"Meskipun aku begitu, kau tetap cinta, kan? Ayo ke kantin." kata seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang berada tak jauh dari Kiba. Sukses membuat wajah si tato segitiga memanas a.k.a Shikamaru Nara. Mereka tampak berjalan bersama menuju kantin.

Naruto hanya tertawa geli mendengar percakapan sepasang kekasih itu. Jika ingin jujur, ia benar-benar iri dengan hubungan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang tampak bertolak belakang, namun tetap hangat itu.

"Oh iya,Teme! Kita makan sama-sama saja, yuk. Aku bawa bekal, nih. Kaa-san yang membuatnya looh..." kata Naruto dengan semangat. Ia mengangkat kedua bekal di tangannya dengan senang.

"Hn."Hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari mulut sasuke. Ia masih asyik dengan buku tebal yang berada di pangkuannya itu.

Naruto membuka bekalnya dan bekal Sasuke dengan semangat.

Mereka pun makan bersama-sama.

"Hei, Teme. Kamu tidak ingin punya pacar?"tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Wajah manisnya tampak penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda tampan di depannya itu.

Mata onyx Sasuke yang semula melihat ke arah buku langsung menatap lekat-lekat mata biru langit yang berada di depannya itu.

"Hm, jujur saja. Aku benar-benar menginginkan orang yang spesial dalam hidupku."kata Sasuke pelan.

Mata Naruto yang awalnya tampak berbinar-binar semangat langsung sayu. Hatinya seperti dihujam ribuan panah.

_'Hm.. sepertinya Sasuke tidak menganggapku lebih dari teman.'_Batin Naruto. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Sebenarnya banyak sekali orang disekitarmu yang suka denganmu. Tapi kau terlalu dingin. Sehingga mereka takut duluan sebelum berbicara denganmu. Cobalah untuk tersenyum sekali-sekali, teme."kata Naruto panjang lebar. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan tulus.

"Hn."kembali dua huruf keramat kesukaannya ia lontarkan.

"Apaan itu, TEME!"teriak Naruto kesal dengan perempatan di dahinya.

"Hn."

"Oi, Temeeee! Dasar Sasuke no teme.. no baka...!" pekik Naruto kesal.

"Hn."

Naruto benar-benar sweatdrop kali ini.

_'Mungkin perasaan ini memang harus dikubur, ya... Sasuke?'_batin Naruto.

.

.

Esoknya.

"Dobe, aku dapat surat dan mawar merah."kata Sasuke datar. Namun terlihat jika si raven temannya ini sedang senang. Ia menyodorkan kertas berwarna Biru dongker dan setangkai mawar merah kepada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya? Dari siapa, teme?"tanya Naruto antusias.

"Entahlah, Tidak tertulis di sana pemiliknya."kata Sasuke masih dengan nada yang datar.

"Oke, Ayo kita baca surat untuk Teme kita ini."seru Naruto senang.

Untuk Mu...

Yang memiliki Mata **S**eindah Malam...

Y**a**ng sudah menjeratku ke dalam dunia bayangan...

Me**s**ki tak dapat ku katakan besarnya rasa cintaku..

Meski tak terl**u**kiskan bagaimana a**k**u cinta padamu...

M**e**ski tak dapat ku ungkapkan langsung...

Tapi Percayalah, aku mencintaimu... mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku...

"Keren sekali... keren, Teme!" seru Naruto.

"Hn, Aku ingin tahu siapa yang telah memberiku surat itu." Kata Sasuke. Ia menyeringai.

Naruto ikut tersenyum senang melihat sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya itu tersenyum.

.

Esoknya...

"Aku dapat lagi surat dan mawar merah itu hari ini."kata Sasuke. Masih dengan nadanya yang datar. Ia kembali menyodorkan surat itu ketangan tan milik Naruto. Tapi nampak sedikit senyuman Sasuke terkembang untuk Naruto. Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat.

"Aku baca ya..."kata Naruto. Ia membuka pelan surat beramplop biru dongker itu kemudian membaca isinya.

Untuk Mu...

Si pemilik Onyx obsidian yang berkilau...

**A**ku ingin sekal**i** melihat kau tersenyum...

Maka ter**s**enyumla**h**...

Dar**i** jauh aku bisa merasakan jika kau memiliki senyum yang...

Mengalahkan Men**t**ari

M**e**ngalahkan Bulan

Mengalahkan Bintang..

Benar-bena**r** bersinar K**u**at...

Aku Cinta Padamu, Sasuke...

"Wah... Wah... puitis sekali orang ini."kata Naruto. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kagum.

"Hn, aku jadi ingin tersenyum melihat isi surat itu."kata Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.

.

.

Hari Ke-6

Setiap hari Sasuke menerima surat beramplop biru dongker serta setangkai mawar merah yang segar di lokernya. Setiap mendapatkan surat itu Sasuke selalu tersenyum senang. Ia rasa bahwa ia mulai menyukai orang yang sudah memberinya surat dan mawar merah itu. Meskipun ia tidak tahu siapakah orangnya.

"Pokonya,besok aku harus datang dan melihat siapakah orang yang sudah memberiku amplop dan mawar merah ini."kata Sasuke. Seringai tampak dari bibirnya.

.

"Dobe, besok aku akan datang pagi dan akan mencari tahu siapakah _Secret Admirer_-ku."kata Sasuke dengan senang.

"Ekh!?" Naruto tampak kaget. Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"hehehe... baguslah. Kau harus tahu siapa orangnya."Kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

.

**Esoknya...**

"Hosh... Hosh... Gawat aku terlambat." Kata Naruto. Ia berlari kencang menuju sekolahnya. Di tangannya tampak sebuah amplop bewarna biru dongker dan setangkai mawar merah.

Keringat membasahi bajunya, namun yang dipikirkannya hanya Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang menunggu surat ke-7 dari _Secret Admirer_-nya. Yang ternyata... Naruto Namikaze. Sahabatnya! Ya... Naruto sudah bertekad untuk menyampaikan perasaanya selama ini.

Tapi...

Ketika sudah berada di pintu ruangan loker...

Naruto tercekat, jantungnya terasa berhenti.

Dilihatnya orang yang ia cintai itu berciuman dengan seorang gadis berambut pink soft. Di genggaman gadis itu terdapat mawar merah yang hampir sama dengan miliknya. Sasuke tampak mendominasi ciuman itu.

"Aku menerimamu menjadi pacarku."kata Sasuke pelan. Ia tersenyum hangat.

Saat itulah Naruto menumpahkan Air matanya dalam diam. Air mata menetes terus dari manik birunya tanpa henti. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan hatinya itu. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kuat mawar merah yang berada di tangannya itu. Sehingga jarinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia tetap tidak sadar darah terus mengalir dari tangannya. Dan... mawar itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Mawar merah yang tangkainya patah dan terdapat bekas darah di sana.

Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan loker itu dengan tangisan terisak. Ia juga membuang surat beramplop dongker yang ingin ia taruh di loker Sasuke itu.

Ya... Jelas sekarang jika yang selalu memberi Sasuke surat beramplop dongker dan setangkai mawar merah itu adalah sahabatnya... Naruto namikaze

_'Kuso! Kuso! Kuso... Kau... Kau... Sasukeee...'_

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Read n Review Please... ^_^**

**Menerima Review dalam bentuk apapun...**


	2. Last Meeting

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei...**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Aneh, GAje, n segudang kekurangan lainnya...**

**MOhon Bantuannya ya, senpai... karena Miyu masih anak baru... hehehe...**

**Happy Reading**

**n**

**don't forget to...**

**Read n Review..**

**Muaaachh... :***

**.**

**.**

**Red Roses**

.

Seharian Naruto membolos. Ia terus menangis di atap sekolah sendirian. Sampai seorang pemuda bertato segitiga duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, Aku sudah dengar berita Sasuke dan Sakura."kata Kiba pelan. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan.

Naruto masih terisak dalam tangisnya. Ia merasa perjuangannya terasa sia-sia selama ini.

"Hei, Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Naruto."kata Kiba. Ia membelai surai kuning itu dengan lembut. Berharap Naruto merasa tenang.

Naruto langsung memeluk Kiba. Di dalam pelukan Kiba, Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ki..Kii...ba...bagaimana ini? Ma.. mau di..dikemanakan... Pe..perasaanku?" kata Naruto di sela-sela isakannya.

Kiba masih mengelus rambut Naruto dengan pelan. Tanpa sadar Kiba meneteskan Air mata merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Ia juga memeluk Naruto balik.

"Ki...Ki...Ki..Kiba...Kiba..Hiks..Kiba.." Naruto terus menyebut nama temannya yang sedang memeluknya tersebut.

"Hei, tenanglah..."kata Kiba. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan dihadapkannya ke wajahnya. Naruto tampak kaget melihat Kiba juga ikut menangis.

"Ke..kenapa kau menangis, Kiba?"tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Kiba langsung mengusap matanya.

"Rambutmu menusuk mataku."kata Kiba pura-pura. Ia tersenyum geli melihat Naruto.

"Kau sudah sampai pelajaran ke-7 di sini. Kau tak bosan?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto menggeleng.

"aku tidak mau bertemu Sasuke. Kalau aku melihatnya, aku takut aku akan menangis." Kata Naruto. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kiba.

"Iya, Nih.. punyamu.."kata Kiba sambil menyodorkan surat beramplop biru dongker.

Naruto menggeleng sambil menjauhkan surat itu.

"Buang saja, Kiba... Buang... aku tak mau melihat itu lagi."kata Naruto. Ia kembali terisak.

"Jangan dibuang... ini merupakan bukti jika kaulah yang berhak bersanding dengan Sasuke."kata Kiba lembut.

Naruto menatap surat itu, kemudian mengambilnya dari tangan Kiba.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke kantin. Aku akan mentraktirmu Ramen... sepuasmu!"kata Kiba. Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar.

"Ayo, Kiba."

.

.

**Di Kantin...**

Naruto tampak asyik menikmati ramennya. Sedangkan Kiba tersenyum senang melihat temannya makan dengan lahap.

Tiba-tiba...

Braak...

"Hoi, Kemana saja kau, Dobe." Suara bariton yang sangat dikenal Naruto menyapanya.

Seketika itu Ingatan tadi pagi berputar-putar di kepala Naruto. Ia juga tidak bisa menunjukkan matanya yang sembab dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hiks..."Naruto terisak kecil. Dengan langkah seribu Kiba langsung membawa Naruto pergi dari hadapan Sasuke yang menatap mereka heran.

"Maaf Sasuke, Naruto sedang sakit."kata Kiba. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Kiba memeluk Naruto yang kembali terisak. Setelah merasa berada jauh dari Sasuke, Kiba berhenti dan menengok ke arah Naruto yang berada di pelukannya.

"Terima Kasih, Kiba. Sepertinya aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak kuat jika berlama-lama di sini."kata Naruto. Ia mengusap matanya pelan dan tersenyum lemah.

"Hm, apa perlu ku antar?"tanya Kiba.

Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan untuk Naruto sekarang. Ia berharap jika nantinya Naruto akan bisa tersenyum dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Tak usah, lagi pula kau masih punya Shikamaru hehehe..."kata Naruto sambil tertawa senang. Padahal jelas sekali di mata Kiba ia sedang sedih.

"Jaa... Kiba..."Kata Naruto. Ia pun pergi dari hadapan Kiba.

Kiba menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh dari matanya.

_'Kami-sama... ku mohon... semoga engkau menenangkan hati Naruto. Jika aku tidak setegar dia, mungkin aku sudah berakhir di kamar mandi dengan urat nadi yang putus.'_batin Kiba. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat sahabatnya ini.

.

.

Setiap hari Naruto hanya bisa memandang kebersamaan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan senyum getir yang memilukan. Matanya yang seindah safir itu selalu memperhatikan mereka berdua yang tampak hangat. Meskipun Sasuke masih suka bersifat dingin dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun... kita kencan, yuk."kata Sakura dengan manja. Ia tampak bergelayut mesra di lengan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau mau kita kencan di mana?"tanya Sasuke datar. Ia tampak tetap fokus dengan buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Hm... bagaimana kalau ke Ice Skating?"kata Sakura dengan manja.

Hening...

Hening...

"Sasuke-kuun... Ice skating, ya..."ulang Sakura.

"Hn, baiklah." Kata Sasuke. Sakura pun berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menopang kepalanya di tangan kiri.

Mata Onyx Sasuke yang awalnya sedikit terpejam agak kaget ketika melihat mata biru safir terpampang di depannya. Wajah tan mulus itu tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang Sasuke sendiri sulit mengartikannya.

"Hei, Dobe. Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu?"tanya Sasuke heran.

Naruto yang tersadar langsung gelagapan. Ia memalingkan wajah tannya dan memilih melihat keluar jendela.

"Hoi, kau dengar aku, Dobe?" kata Sasuke sedikit kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Hehehe,... aku hanya iri, Teme."kata Naruto pelan ia tertawa garing.

"Hn, memangnya kenapa kau iri?"tanya Sasuke penasaran. Ia memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencari jawaban dari bibir merah Naruto.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai, sedangkan aku tidak."kata Naruto. Ia tersenyum lemah sambil menatap onyx milik Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah, menghela nafas kembali kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia diam sebentar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Siapa orang yang kau cintai, Naruto?"tanya Sasuke. Ia tampak menutup matanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tampak kaget. Ia tersenyum miris kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan... menatap dengan tatapan kosong.

"Meski ku katakan, itu tidak akan berguna. Mungkin, selamanya ia tak akan dapat ku raih."kata Naruto. Ia tidak sadar jika sebulir air matanya jatuh dari safir biru lautnya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu benar-benar kaget. Naruto yang berisik dan ceria itu, bisa MENANGIS! Sebenarnya tidak langka melihat Naruto menangis, karena ketika mereka masih kecil Naruto selalu merengek di hadapannya. Tapi, ia merasa beda dengan tangisan diam si bocah kuning di sampingnya itu.

_'Teme... mereka bilang aku seperti perempuan... Huweee...'_

_'Temeee... mereka mengejekku.. Huwee..'_

_'Temee... Aku dibilang bule yang tersasar... Huweee...'_

_'Teme,... Huweee...'_

_'Teme...Huweee...'_

Naruto langsung sadar jika ia kembali menangis. Ia mengusap matanya dengan cepat.

"Aduh,aku kelilipan."kata Naruto. Ia mengucek matanya, pura-pura kelilipan.

"Hn.."Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Sasuke. Dalam diamnya ia terus bertanya-tanya perihal orang yang dicintai Naruto, sehingga ia bisa menangis gara-gara itu.

.

.

.

"Kiba, aku akan pindah pergi ke Otogakure."kata Naruto pelan.

"Apaa!? Kenapa?"pekik Kiba.

"Humm... kata Ayahku, keluarga kami akan mulai melebarkan sayap."kata Naruto ia mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu Sasuke?"tanya Kiba.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Belum. Nanti saja aku beri tahu."kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Yah, lalu bagaimana dengan aku?"kata Kiba. Ia tampak sedih.

"hahaha... kau kan masih punya Shikamaru."kata Naruto sambil tertawa senang. Ia mengusap pelan surai kuningnya.

Kiba tampak tersipu.

"Kau jangan melupakan aku, ya..."

"Cih, tentu saja, anak anjing!"kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kiba.

"Oh ya..Naruto, akhirnya aku tahu... kalau Sakura Haruno, pacar Sasuke itu hanya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai taruhan."kata Kiba.

Mata Naruto langsung melotot.

"A..Apa?Taruhan!" pekik Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Iya, aku mendengar percakapan Sakura and the Genk di belakang sekolah. Kata mereka,siapan pun dari mereka yang bisa merebut hati Sasuke, maka orang itu berhak menjadi ketua genk."kata Kiba lagi.

Naruto tampak menahan dirinya untuk tidak meledak. Tanpa babibu lagi ia meninggalkan Kiba. Dan melesak pergi.

.

**Di Belakang sekolah...**

"Haruno, jawab aku dengan jujur!"Pekik Naruto. Ia memegang kedua bahu Sakura yang tampak bergetar.

"Ma...Ma..Maafkan Aku!"kata Sakura. Ia langsung menangis.

Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Awalnya aku hanya mau memberinya mawar, tapi... hiks.. dia langsung menciumku begitu saja."kata Sakura di tengah-tengah tangisannya

Hening...

Hening...

"Katakanlah yang sejujurnya. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan marah."kata Naruto. Suaranya yang awalnya kasar menjadi lembut.

Sakura masih terisak. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mungkin ia menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba...

BUAKK!

Naruto langsung terpental setelah menerima pukulan telak dari seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

Sakura terbelalak melihat itu.

"Sasuke-kun, jangaan..." suara Sakura tertahan.

"Namikaze brengsek, a.. apa yang kau lakukan... pada... Sakura!" Kata Sasuke. Ia tampak ngos-ngosan menahan amarahnya. Naruto terbelalak. Ia memegang pipinya yang memar itu dan tampak darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Naruto tersenyum miris ia menunduk dan mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Kau... aku benci padamu! Dan... jangan ganggu... aku.. lagi..." pekik Sasuke. Sukses membuat Naruto terdiam membisu. Air matanya semakin deras keluar. Naruto segera bangkit.

"Begitu, jadi... kau membenciku, Sasuke?"kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming. Ia menatap Naruto dengan sangat tajam.

Naruto pun pergi dari sana dengan langkah yang tertatih sambil membawa tasnya yang berwarna kuning.

Ia berhenti, kemudian menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke sebentar. Ia tampak tersenyum manis.

"Jaa... Sasuke... Jaa.. Sakura.."kata Naruto sambil tersenyum riang. Ia pun berlari dengan cepat sebelum air matanya kembali meluncur deras.

Sasuke tak tahu jika pertemuannya dengan Naruto yang baru saja ia pukul akan menjadi pertemuannya yang teraknir untuk betahun-tahun yang akan datang.

.

.

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Reviewnya... ya.. senpai...**


	3. Dobe, I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei...**

**Warning : OOC, TYpo, Gaje, SasuNaru(Forever deeeh),**

**Berhubung fic-nya banyak kekurangan, mohon di Read n di Review yaa... ^_^**

**Miyu Terima Review dalambentuk apapun... hehehe XD**

**Happy Reading**

**Minna-saaan...**

**Muaaaaaaaaaaach :***

**.**

**.**

_**Dobe, I'm Sorry (Red Roses)**_

**.**

**.**

.

Sasuke mencengkaram bahu Sakura dengan kuat.

"Apa? Taruhan?" pekik Sasuke tak percaya.

Sakura langsung terisak.

"maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun... maafkan aku..."kata Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendengus kesal.

"Jadi... surat yang kau berikan padaku... itu juga... untuk... mempermainkan... aku?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Ia melangkah mundur menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tak pernah memberimu surat, Sasuke-kun."kata Sakura. Sukses membuat Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kau tak pernah memberiku satu surat pun?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke menjambak ravennya.

"Sial!" pekik Sasuke. Ia merasa hancur sudah hidupnya.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku... aku.. aku..."

"Diam! Jangan dekati aku... jangan dekati aku!"potong Sasuke.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Padahal, kata Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun tidak akan marah jika ku katakan ini."kata Sakura di sela-sela isakannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar nama Naruto langsung menata tajam Sakura.

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto!"kata Sasuke. Mata hitamnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Naruto-kun... memintaku untuk berbicara yang sebenarnya padamu,karena ia yakin Sasuke-kun akan merasa sakit hati jika aku tidak jujur."kata Sakura.

"Jadi, yang kalian bicarakan tadi... masalah itu?" kata Sasuke pelan. Ia terduduk lemas menyesali perbuatannya tadi.

_'Dobe...'_Lirih Sasuke pelan. Ia kembali meremas surai ravennya dengan keras.

"Sial!" kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..."Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Sakura, aku memaafkanmu, tapi... aku ingin putus."kata Sasuke telak. Sukses membuat Sakura terisak lebih keras dan berlari dari hadapan Sasuke.

Ternyata Kiba sudah melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia tampak menyandar di dinding sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Dasar Bodoh, percuma saja otakmu jenius. Tapi nyatanya kau benar-benar bodoh."kata Kiba pelan.

.

**Esoknya**

**7.29**

Sasuke duduk di kursinya sambil menatap tajam ke arah kursi di sebelahnya, kursi Naruto.

_'Apaan si dobe ini, 1 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi... dan dia masih belum datang? Aku akan marahi dia!' _Batin Sasuke.

Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia tidak sabar menunggu esok dan minta maaf pada Naruto.

Sebenarnya sepulang sekolah ia ingin ke rumah Naruto, tapi Anikinya a.k.a Itachi Uchiha memintanya untuk membantu proyek penemuannya. Ya.. karena ia memiliki bakat dan minat yang sama dengan Anikinya, yaitu robot. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka akan berakhir di perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang di pegang oleh Tou-san mereka. Atau bisa dibilang menjadi pemegang perusahaan Uchiha Corp selanjutnya.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi... tapi tak di dapati olehnya si rambut jabrik pirang berisik yang selalu menemani hari-harinya itu.

"Cih, dimana si Dobe itu?" kata Sasuke kesal.

Seorang laki-laki bertato Ai yang duduk di depan Sasuke a.k.a Gaara menoleh sebentar kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Kau ini, meski bertahun-tahun kau menunggu Naruto, dia tidak akan datang ke sekolah ini." Kata Garaa pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Dia kan sudah pindah."kata Gaara. Sukses membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Heh, Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan lelucon bodoh itu."kata Sasuke dingin. Tapi jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Ia tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi jika apa yang di katakan teman yang ada di depannya ini benar.

"Terserah kau saja kalau tak percaya."kata Gaara. Ia kembali menekuni bukunya.

_'Tidak Sasuke, itu hanya bohong... itu hanya kebohongan.'_Batin Sasuke. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

.

**03.00 Sore**

Semua siswa sudah meninggalkan meja mereka dan beranjak pergi dari kelas karena waktu belajar mereka disekolah sudah habis. Kelas mulai sepi, yang tersisa hanya seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai raven yang tampak gelisah dengan seorang laki-laki bertato segitiga di pipinya.

"Hei, Sasuke... kau mau aku menjelaskan sesuatu?"tanya Kiba. Ia sudah berdiri di depan meja Sasuke dengan membawa sebuah buku berwarna kuning dan bergambar rubah berekor sembilan di belakangnya.

Sasuke melirik sedikit.

'hn."hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kalau ingin jujur, aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu saat ini, Sasuke."kata Kiba.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Kau penasaran dengan surat beramplop biru yang ke-7?" tanya Kiba. Ia melempar buku yang ada di tangannya tadi kedepan wajah si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke terhentak kaget. Matanya menatap tajam wajah Kiba yang tampak santai itu.

"Bacalah. Kau akan tahu siapa _Secret Admirer_-mu yang sebenarnya."kata Kiba.

Sasuke menatap Kiba sebentar, kemudian membuka buku bergambar rubah itu dengan malas.

Tampak pada cover depan buku itu tertempel sebuah amplop berwarna biru dongker yang digunakan si 'secret admirer', namun sudah tampak berantakan. Seperti pernah di remas sebelumnya.

Sasuke membuka amplopnya dengan penasaran.

Ia menatap lekat-lekat surat yang ada di hadapannya.

_Ah, Aku semakin gila jika tidak mengatakan ini..._

_Kau benar-benar membuatku mati rasa, Sasuke..._

_Hm... Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya.._

_Aku si berisik, Idiot yang selalu mengganggu hidupmu..._

_Si dungu yang sudah berani-beraninya mencintai sahabatnya sendiri_

_Naruto Namikaze_

Sasuke melotot tak percaya. Ia meremat surat itu.

"Dia juga mempermainkanku."Lirih Sasuke.

"Kau masih tak mengerti juga, ya.. bodoh?" kata Kiba dengan Kesal.

Sasuke tetap diam. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya yang bertautan di depan wajahnya. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam diam.

"Dia tidak mempermainkanmu, sebenarnya Naruto itu sudah lama menyukaimu. Hanya saja ia takut Jika ia mengatakan perasaannya padamu, Ia tidak ingin kalau kau benci dan jijik padanya. Menjadi orang terdekat kamu saja dia sudah sangat bahagia." Kata Kiba.

Sasuke tetap diam. Matanya tertutup rapat.

"Kau tahu, Naruto membolos seharian ketika ia tahu bahwa kau jadian dengan Sakura yang kau sangka sebagai _secret admirer-_mu. Dan dengan jelas ia melihatmu mencium Sakura. Padahal ia sering bilang padaku bahwa mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu adalah hal yang sangat ia inginkan. Tapi tampaknya Kami-sama tidak mengabulkannya." Kata Kiba. Ia menutup matanya sambil menengadah ke langit-langit kelas.

"Ia menangis terus di atap sekolah sambil mengatakan 'mau di apakan perasaanku...?' ia terus saja berkata seperti itu."kata Kiba lagi. Matanya masih tertutup.

.

**Sasuke POV**

**.**

"Jujur saja Sasuke, saat itu aku ikut menangis melihatnya. Dan kau tahu? Shikamaru yang pemalas dan tampak tak peduli itu menangis mendengar penuturanku tentang perasaan Naruto."kata Kiba.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ingatanku bersama Naruto berputar-putar di kepalaku.

Kutumpahkan Air mata yang sejak tadi ku tahan.

"Bodoh, Kuso, Usuratonkachi, Dobe, Dungu, Kuning, Jelek, lemah, pendek, cengeng, ingusan, berisik..." Kataku kesal. Aku terus saja mengumpati kejelekkan Naruto. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Dan kau... malah memukul wajahnya. Heh, ternyata itu balasan untuk Naruto darimu."kata Kiba sambil terkekeh lemah.

Kata-kata umpatan terus keluar dari mulutku mengejek Naruto. Begitupun dengan air mataku yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar.

"bodoh, dobe, idiot, kuning, duren, pemalas, suka telat, dungu..." aku terus saja mengumpat.

Ingatanku bersama Naruto seakan terbongkar dan menari-nari di kepalaku. Suara berisiknya seakan-akan berada di lubang telingaku.

_'Teme, aku diejek lagi... Huwee... Temeee... Huweee...'_

_'Kau ini, hanya bisa menangis..'_

_'Huh, Teme jelek, bukannya membelaku... huweee...'_

_..._

_'Teme... kau kenapa? Sakit?'_

_'Pergilah, dobe! Jangan ganggu aku'_

_'Tidak mau, aku mau menemanimu.'_

_'Dasar Dobe'_

_'Biarin, Teme kan temanku.'_

Cengiran khasnya terasa masih segar diingatanku. Begitupun dengan mata bundar birunya.

Aku terus mengumpat kecil.

"kuso, Dobe, dungu..."

Air mata juga terus mengalir dari mataku. Tak lama kemudian...

Kepalaku terasa pening, mataku berkunang-kunang..

"Dobe, maafkan aku..."ucapku lirih.

BRUK!

Aku tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**End Sasuke POV**

Mata Onyx itu terbuka perlahan. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Sudah bangun, Sasuke?"Kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik dengan lembut.

Sasuke beranjak duduk dan memegang kepalanya.

"Ibu..." lirih Sasuke.

Wanita yang di panggilnya ibu itu mendekat.

"kau kenapa, sayang? Kau pingsan tadi di sekolah. Apakah kamu sakit?"tanya Ibu Sasuke a.k.a Mikoto.

"Apakah Naruto sudah pindah rumah?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Ibunya menghela nafas sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya, 2 Hari yang lalu mereka sudah pindah."kata Mikoto.

"kemana?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Sudahlah, kau harus istirahat dulu, Sasuke..." Kata Mikoto lagi.

"dimana dia sekarang, bu?" ulang Sasuke.

Mikoto menghela nafas, kemudian menatap onyx obsidian milik Sasuke.

"Ia berada di Otogakure. Tapi ibu tidak tahu tepatnya di mana."kata Mikoto.

Sasuke menjambak ravennya dengan kesal.

"Hentikan, Sasuke! Hentikan!" seru Mikoto sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang meremas sendiri ravennya.

Sasuke terisak kecil dan kembali mengumpat.

"Bodoh, Kuso, Dobe, Usuratonkachi, sialan, kuning, jabrik, mata serigala, dungu, duren..."

Umpatan terus keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Ibunya hanya menghela nafas sedih. Tak pernah ia melihat Sasuke sesedih ini.

_'Dobe, Maafkan Aku... Maafkan Aku... Ku mohon...!"_

.

.

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Read n Reviewnya yaaa...**

**Miyu menerima semua Review dari Minna-san...**

**Thank You masih bersama cerita Miyu...**

**Miyu sayang Minna~Chaan...**

**Muach.. :***


	4. Great Meeting

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Boy X Boy, SasuNaru(forever)**

**n segudang kekurangan...**

**Mohon bantuannya ya... minna-san..**

**Read and Review Please...**

**Happy reading..**

**Minna~Chaaan... :***

**.**

**.**

_**Great Meeting**_

**.**

**.**

**8 Tahun Kemudian...**

"Oy, Presdir... mau sampai kapan kau tidur!" kata seorang laki-laki bersurai seperti nanas a.k.a Shikamaru.

Melihat tak ada reaksi Shikamaru langsung menetesi mata orang yang di panggilnya presdir tadi dengan air minum.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Huwaa... Shikamaru! Banjir... banjir... cepat selamatkan perusahaan!" teriak sang presdir yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan memiliki mata sebiru langit. Teriakannya benar-benar sukses membuat Shikamaru terpental entah kemana.

"Oy, kalau aku tuli, kau mau mengganti telingaku, hah?!" kata Shikamaru dengan kesal.

Sang presdir yang ternyata adalah Naruto langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar mengganggu, Rusa! Bukannya kau sendiri suka tidur?"Kata Naruto. Ia bermaksud kembali membenamkan wajahnya di sela-sela tangannya.

"Tentu saja aku boleh tidur kalau senggang, aku ini Cuma sekretarismu. Sedangkan kau? Kau itu Presdir, Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Cih, Ya.. ya.. memangnya salah kalau aku tidur?" gerutu Naruto. Ia segera bangkit dari sofanya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal melihat ulah atasannya itu.

.

Ya, sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi seorang Presdir dari Namikaze Corp yang berada di Otogakure. Ayahnya juga tetap menjadi CEO di Namikaze Corp, tapi perusahaan Namikaze Corp yang berada di Hi (Konoha) dan Tsuchi. Berkat semangat juang ayahnya, perusahaan Namikaze Corp sudah menjamur, bahkan sampai ke negara Mizu, Kaze dan Tsuchi. Nah, yang meng-handle perusahaan di negara Mizu dan Kaze adalah kakak Naruto, Kyubi Namikaze. Ia baru pulang dari negara Rai, negara yang terkenal dengan pendidikan bisnis sampai ke mancanegara. Naruto pun menjadi alumni Rai University (RU) dalam fakultas bisnis. Tetapi berbeda dengan kakaknya yang lebih memilih Bisnis dan Pemasaran. Naruto memilih fakultas Bisnis dan Managemen.

.

"Naruto, kau ada pertemuan dengan Onyxaphire Corp 1 jam lagi." Kata Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan setumpuk kertas. Ia tampak menyeringai nakal.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil dan melihat kertas-kertas yang disodorkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Onyxaphire Corp? Perusahaan robot itu?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Seringai tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Oi, apa-apaan seringaimu itu, membuatku mau muntah." Kata Naruto sarkatis. Ia tampak kembali menekuni kertas yang ia pegang sekarang. Kemudian ia mengambil segelas air yang ada di atas mejanya

"Hey, apakah kau masih mencintai sahabatmu itu?" tanya Shikamaru. Sukses membuat Naruto menyemburkan air yang ia minum.

"Apa maksudmu, Shika-Baka!" kata Naruto, wajahnya langsung merona. Naruto juga mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Benar-benar mudah ditebak." Kata Shikamaru. Seringaian masih setia bertengger di bibirnya.

"Haah... sampai kapan pun dia tetaplah orang yang aku sukai." Kata Naruto kemudian. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Dasar!"

"Shikamaru, ngomong-ngomong di mana si teme itu sekarang? Waktu aku mampir ke rumahnya, yang ada Cuma maidnya." tanya Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Kau rindu dengan Sasuke, huh?." Goda Shikamaru.

Naruto kembali merengut. Kesal dengan pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan dari Shikamaru itu.

"Hum, aku benci kau!" kata Naruto. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendengus kesal.

"Hahaha... sudahlah, ayo ke ruang pertemuan, tinggal 10 menit lagi. Tidak baik jika client lebih dulu datang dibanding tuan rumah." Kata Shikamaru.

Naruto masih merengut karena digoda oleh Shikamaru, tapi ia segera beranjak dari sofanya dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju ruang pertemuan.

.

**Ruang Pertemuan**

3 Menit menjelang kedatangan orang-orang Onyxaphire Corp...

"Shika, Handphone-ku ketinggalan." Bisik Naruto.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

"Cepat ambil, dasar pelupa!" kata Shikamaru.

Naruto pun segera beranjak dan berjalan agak tergesa-gesa.

.

"Ck, dimana handphone-ku?" gerutu Naruto. Ia terus mencari-cari handphone-nya.

Naruto berkacak pinggang dan mengusap kasar surai jabrik kuningnya. Ia tampak mondar-mandir mengingat di mana tepatnya ia meletakkan Handphone-nya yang berwarna kuning cerah itu.

"Ah! Di ransel hitamku yang tadi dibawa Shikamaru. Ck, kenapa bisa lupa, sih." Kata Naruto. Ia segera melesat pergi menuju ruang pertemuan kembali.

BRAK!

"Shikamaru, Handphone-ku ada di ransel! Kenapa kau bisa lupa, hah!" Teriak Naruto.

Yang berada di dalam ruangan itu langsung cengo. Ternyata pihak Onyxaphire sudah berada di ruang pertemuan dan mendengar curahan hati si kuning tokoh utama kita ini.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

_'Pusing sekali kepalaku hari ini.'_batin Shikamaru.

"Dasar, Dobe. Sampai detik ini pun kau masih suka telat." Kata seseorang yang suaranya amat di kenal oleh Naruto.

Refleks Naruto langsung menjawab.

"Diam kau, Teme!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai raven serta memiliki mata sehitam malam yang ditutupi dengan kacamata. Ia tampak tersenyum miring atau lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian bertengger manis di bibir pemuda tampan ini. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung tertegun apalagi ketika melihat mata itu. Ia seperti masuk ke dalam mimpi dan bayangan.

"Sa..Sasuke.." Lirih Naruto pelan. Ia melihat orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya yang tampak semakin cengo dengan sikap sang presdir.

"Hahaha... Maafkan aku, Gomen ne... Gomen... " kata Naruto sambil tertawa hambar.

Ia melihat Shikamaru yang sweatdrop dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali. Naruto juga hampir ikutan sweatdrop.

"Hahaha... Selamat Datang di perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Saya sebagai Presdir beserta Staf Namikaze Corp merasa sangat terhormat atas kedatangan anda sekalian di perusahaan saya. Saya harap kerjasama antara Onyxaphire Corp dan Namikaze Corp semakin terjalin dengan baik. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan dan perkataan saya tadi yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang harusnya saya katakan." Kata Naruto. Ia membungkuk hormat di hadapan pihak Onyxaphire Corp.

Shikamaru baru bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengar sambutan singkat dari Naruto.

Ia pun kembali duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Saya,Sasuke Uchiha Presdir sekaligus Owner dari Onyxaphire Corp merasa sangat senang dengan sambutan anda, Naruto Namikaze-san." Kata Sasuke dengan lembut. Seringai di wajahnya masih belum hilang.

Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya saat ini. Te-Me... orang yang sudah 8 tahun terakhir tak pernah bertemu dengannya sekarang sudah duduk manis di hadapannya. Malah wajahnya tampak lebih mempesona dibandingkan dulu. Naruto sampai tak berkedip melihatnya. Ia tersadar setelah Shikamaru mencubit pahanya.

Setelah itu mereka membahas tentang kerjasama perusahaan mereka.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tampak berkonsentrasi dengan buku yang sedang ku pegang. Tiba-tiba suara aniki menyapaku.

"Sasuke, perusahaan yang kau bangun ini benar-benar berkembang pesat. Aku sangat kagum." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Ia berdiri di depan jendela besar di ruang baca milikku.

"Hn."

Aku membangun perusahaan Onyxaphire Corp ini 6 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya setelah aku lulus di Institut Teknologi raksasa di Negara Kaze. Bisa dibilang aku menyelesaikan strata 1 dan 2 ku hanya dalam 1,5 Tahun. Awalnya Tou-san kurang setuju dengan pendapatku untuk membangun perusahaan sendiri, tapi aku berjanji pada Tou-san bahwa perusahaanku nanti tak akan kalah dengan Uchiha Corp maupun Namikaze Corp. Maka dari itu aku berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk mengejar Uchiha dan Namikaze Corp. Lagi pula anikiku Itachi Uchiha sudah menjadi bawahan Tou-san, ya... hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk aniki menuduki kursi Presdir.

Anikiku sering bertanya-tanya perihal nama yang ku berikan untuk perusahaanku 'Onyxaphire'. Ya, aku hanya menjawab bahwa nama itu kuambil dari iris milikku dan seseorang yang sukses merubah hidupku. Karena pemilik mata saphire dungu itu membuatku sadar untuk berhati-hati dalam melangkah, kesalahan yang ada di masa lalu itu menjadi pijakan untukku. Lagi pula aku tidak mau kalah dengan perusahaan si saphire-dobe itu yang semakin menjamur, bahkan mereka hampir menyamai kesuksesan perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Tidak, tidak... kau tetap akan berada di bawahku, Dobe.

"Tutuplah bukumu, 1 jam lagi kau akan bertemu dengan saphire-mu itu." Kata Itachi. Ia tersenyum manis sambil melangkah mendekatiku. Kemudian, ia berbisik di telingaku.

"Hei, tanggal 9 Juni nanti, aku mau duluan." Bisik Itachi.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal sambil melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Cih, terserah kau saja." Kataku.

Itachi terkekeh sambil melenggang pergi dari ruang baca.

Ya, dia akan menikah 1 bulan lagi. Dan hebatnya, ia akan menikah dengan Kyuubi Namikaze kakak si Dobe itu. Tou-san dan Kaa-san setuju-setuju saja meskipun gender mereka membuatku kesal, Baka-aniki itu selalu memanas-manasi aku untuk segera mencari pasangan hidup, apalagi ia sudah tahu bahwa aku punya pengalaman bodoh saat SMA, karena pengalaman bodoh itu sukses membuat aku berhati-hati dalam hal percintaan. Aku tidak mau terjatuh dalam lubang yang sama. Maaf saja!

.

**Ruang Pertemuan**

"Selamat datang di perusahaan Namikaze Corp." Kata seorang laki-laki yang sangat ku kenal, karena ia memiliki surai yang sama dengan mahkota nanas, Shikamaru Nara. Ia tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatanganku bersama beberapa bawahanku.

"Maaf, sebentar lagi Pak Presdir akan kemari." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum ramah.

5 detik...

4 detik...

3 detik...

2 detik...

1 detik...

0...

BRAK!

"Shikamaru, Handphone-ku ada di ransel! Kenapa kau bisa lupa, hah!" Teriak seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan mata biru jernih seperti lautan, Naruto Namikaze.

Aku sempat kaget melihat orang yang selama ini ingin ku temui sudah berada beberapa meter dariku. Tanpa sadar sebuah seringaian terukir di bibirku.

_'Kali ini, kau takkan ku biarkan lari..'_lirihku dalam hati.

Banyak berubah dari si Dobe ini, seperti rambutnya yang lebih pendek dibanding ketika aku terakhir kali melihatnya. Tubuhnya juga terlihat lebih indah dan... ehem, seksi dari dulu. Apalagi cengiran dari bibir merahnya yang tak pernah tersentuh membuatku hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Kau benar-benar berubah, Dobe...

.

**END Sasuke POV**

.

"Ah, maafkan kelancangan kami. Sasuke Uchiha-sama ingin melakukan rapat berdua dengan Pak Presdir." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut keperakan dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker.

Mata Naruto membulat.

_'What The... dia ingin rapat berdua denganku?'_batin Naruto.

Jantung Naruto langsung berdetak sangat cepat seperti akan pecah.

"Shika, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kepada sekretaris pribadi sekaligus sekretaris perusahaannya ini.

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur." Bisik Shikamaru.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku benci kau, Shika" bisik Naruto.

Shikamaru berdiri dari kursinya kemudian tersenyum ramah sambil berujar.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Naruto-sama sangat senang bisa ngobrol berdua dengan Sasuke-Sama. Kalau begitu, selagi mereka rapat, saya akan mengajak tuan-tuan sekalian ke restoran Namikaze." Kata Shikamaru.

Semua yang berada di sana minus Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan keluar ruang pertemuan.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup rapat.

Yang tersisa di ruang pertemuan itu hanya si presdir Blonde dan si Owner raven.

5 Menit...

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Yang ada hanya dua orang pemuda yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Si Blonde bermain handphone dan si Raven membaca buku.

10 Menit...

Naruto mulai jengah dengan suasana sepi ini.

BRAK!

"Oy, Teme! Ngomong dooong, aku bosan tau!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"AARGH!" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

"Teme-sama. Jadi. Apa. Yang. Ingin. Kau. Bicarakan?" tanya Naruto dengan penekanan setiap katanya.

Sasuke tak bergeming, kemudian ia merobek kertas dari buku agendanya. Ia menulis sesuatu.

Setelah itu Sasuke menggeser kertas yang ia tulis tadi ke hadapan Naruto.

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah melihat kertas itu.

_Apa Kabarmu,Dobe?_

Naruto mendengus kesal. Diambilnya kertas itu, kemudian ia menulis sesuatu di sana.

_Baik, Kau sendiri bagaimana?_

Mereka pun berkomunikasi dengan kertas itu. Tapi...

.

"Oy, bicaralah, Teme!" kata Naruto kesal.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya.

Naruto yang sudah berada di ambang batas langsung berdiri menuju kursi Sasuke. Ia langsung mengambil buku tebal yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikan buku ini, sampai kau mau bicara langsung denganku." Kata Naruto.

Ia benar-benar kesal dengan si Teme yang ada di depannya ini. Padahal jantungnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Terlalu besar suaranya, bahkan telinga Naruto pun ikut berdenyut karena debaran jantungnya.

"Maaf, aku pernah memukulmu." Kata Sasuke datar. Tanpa ada ekspresi atau stressing dikalimatnya.

Naruto menghela nafas.

_'Bicara juga nih orang!'_ batin Naruto.

"Cih, santai saja, Sasuke. Tapi setidaknya.. biarkan aku membalasnya." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai setan. Ia tampak menggosok-gosok kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Lakukanlah." Kata Sasuke masih dengan nada datar.

"Oke, dengan senang hati." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya menunggu bogem mentah dari Naruto.

3 detik ditunggunya,tapi bogem itu tidak kunjung mengenai wajah Sasuke.

Kyuut...

Sasuke membuka matanya karena kaget mendapatkan cubitan di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Dasar bodoh, kau kira aku serius? Hahaha..." kata Naruto sambil terkekeh geli.

"Usuratonkachi!" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Aku benar-benar rindu padamu, Teme."kata Naruto. Tanpa sadar ia langsung menghambur kepelukan si Raven.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

_'Gila! Berdebar sekali, ini bukan detak jantungku.'_pikir Naruto. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau kangen aku ya, Teme... ya, kan... ya, kan..." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah putih porselen Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Itu Cuma di khayalanmu saja, Dobe." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sebuah pernyataan yang bertolak belakang dari apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Teme Jelek! Kau yakin tak rindu padaku?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Sangat Yakin." Kata Sasuke telak.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehingga membuat ia tampak sangaaaat... kawaii...

"Hei, kakakku akan menikah dengan kakakmu, kan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Iya." Jawab Narutos singkat. Karena ia masih sebal dengan Sasuke.

"Aku juga akan menikah, Dobe." Kata Sasuke. Sukses membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget.

Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Oh ya, kapan?" tanya Naruto antusias. Padahal jelas sekali jika hatinya kembali hancur.

"Sampai aku punya calonnya." Kata Sasuke datar.

Alis Naruto bertautan mencoba memahami apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kuso! Kurang ajar kau... Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dengan kesal. Gendang telinga Sasuke seperti akan pecah mendengar teriakan malaikat pencabut pendengaran itu.

"Hump...huhuhu..." Sasuke menahan tawanya melihat reaksi yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

Suasana yang awalnya datar seperti papan setrika itu lambat laun mencair.

Apalagi Sasuke tidak bisa menampik bahwa hatinya benar-benar sangat bahagia kali ini.

_'Bolehkan aku berharap lagi, Naruto?'_

.

.

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Di review yaaa... Minna~chan...**

**n Sankyu Very much**

**untuk semuanya... :***

**Muaaach :***


	5. Damn! I love Him (END)

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, n Au ah... hehehe...**

**Read n Review ya... Minna~Chan...**

**Muaaach :***

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**Damn! I love Him...**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sering datang ke perusahaan Naruto. Alasannya banyak sekali, minta inilah, pertemuan itulah, rapat ono-lah... jika dipikirkan dengan logika, kenapa si Raven bermata onyx itu tidak meminta bantuan kepada bawahannya? Kenapa dia harus repot-repot mendatangi kantor sang presdir yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumah maupun kantor perusahaan si Raven. Hum... Hanya pemuda itu yang bisa menjawabnya.

.

"Shika, kau tak merasa aneh dengan Owner Onyxaphire Corp itu?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata a.k.a Karin bendahara perusahaan Namikaze Corp cabang Otogakure.

"Sasuke ya? Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Kurasa dia menyukai Naruto." Kata Karin sambil tersenyum ala Fujoshi. Karena dia memang salah satu anggota klub Fujoshi di dunia maya.

Shikamaru menyeringai kecil.

"Hey Karin, Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu dan anggota fujoshimu." Kata Shikamaru. Seringaian tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"bantuan? Untuk apa?" tanya Karin. Ia tampak penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Shikamaru.

.

.

"Dobe,..."

Sasuke langsung terdiam ketika melihat orang yang ia cari tampak ceria dengan wajah merona bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dan bermata amethyst. Mereka tampak asyik bercanda, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memaku di depan pintu ruang kerja Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto menoleh karena merasa punggungnya seperti di laser dengan mata yang sangat tajam menatap punggungnya.

"Oh, Teme! Kenapa kau mematung di sana?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia pun masuk ke ruang kerja Naruto dan duduk berseberangan dengan si kuning jabrik dan si mata amethyst. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebentar kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Teme, perkenalkan.. ini Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

Sasuke tetap diam, kemudian ia melirik sebentar.

"hn." Hanya itu yang keluar.

Naruto dan Hinata cengo mendengar gumaman khas yang keluar dari mulut pemuda ini.

"Dobe, hebat wanita ini mau berdua denganmu yang berisik itu."kata Sasuke dingin sambil menatap tajam mata Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme?" kata Naruto dengan kesal.

"Ya, kaukan dobe dan berisik." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Croot...

"Maaf, saya mau permisi, Naruto-sama."kata Hinata. Ia segera menutupi hidungnya yang berdarah dan pergi.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Hinata pergi.

Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke arah temannya yang berada di seberangnya.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa sampai kau datang kemari untuk yang ke-78 kalinya?" tanya Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau tak suka, heh." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Bukan begitu..."

_'Kalau kau kesini terus, aku kan jadi tidak bisa berhenti untuk cinta padamu.'_ Sambung Naruto di dalam hati.

"Ini, aku sudah membuat rancangan robot terbaru, mungkin saja berguna untuk pabrik bobrok milikmu." Kata Sasuke santai sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas ke arah Naruto.

"Apa? Pabrik bobrok katamu?" pekik Naruto.

Sasuke langsung menutup telinganya.

"Iya," Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kemarikan, kau pikir desainmu bagus, hah?" kata Naruto dengan kesal

Ia langsung mengambil dengan kasar lembaran kertas yang ada di tangan Sasuke, kemudian Naruto tampak seriusmengamati desain-desain yang ada di sana.

"Cih, " Naruto berdecih kesal, karena desain yang berada di tangannya sekarang benar-benar _satisfied_.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga melihat kekesalan yang ada di wajah Naruto setelah melihat lembaran kertas yang ia sodorkan pada Naruto tadi. Ya, Uchiha bungsu kita yang satu ini mati-matian membuat desain robot mesin untuk pabrik Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada angkuhnya.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak terima dengan kehebatan orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Ya.. Ya... untuk saat ini, aku pesan 2 set dulu. Nanti aku bicarakan lagi dengan Shikamaru." Kata Naruto.

_'Yep! Aku menang,...'_

Sasuke menyeringai mendapati Naruto yang masih kesal dengannya itu.

.

.

"Apa-apaan gadis itu?" kata Sasuke dingin.

Ia benar kesal dengan gadis bermata Amesthyst yang selalu mencuri perhatian Naruto itu. Apalagi disaat mereka hanya berdua, Naruto tampak sangat senang dengan obrolan mereka. Sesekali wajah Naruto memerah dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi apa daya, mungkin Kami-sama sedang mengujinya dengan memperlihatkan hal-hal ini. Ya... mengingat Naruto pernah melihat kemesraan dia dan Sakura saat SMA. Dan tak mungkin si kuning-Dobe itu akan melupakan begitu saja kejadian itu.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hinata-chan... aku.. uhm..."

Sasuke mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Ya, ada apa, Naruto-kun..." tanya Hinata dengan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Hinata-chaaan... sebenarnya aku.. aku..."

Naruto langsung mendekap Hinata.

DHEG!

Jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya tercekat melihat Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat seakan tak ingin berpisah. Ia tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Naruto pada Hinata. Ia takut apa yang tidak mau ia dengar terdengar di telinganya nanti.

.

Kebersamaan Hinata dan Naruto membuat Sasuke tak dapat berkutik. Berhari-hari ia tahankan hatinya yang terasa perih ini.

_'Kami-sama... aku tak tahu jika mencintai seseorang bisa menjadi sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. Apakah Naruto juga merasakan hal sesakit ini saat itu?' _Batin Sasuke. Ia meremat bajunya kuat-kuat.

"Wah, Anda Owner Onyxaphire Corp ya? Anda mau bertemu dengan Naruto-sama?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah panjang a.k.a Karin.

Sasuke hanya diam tak berkata-kata. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hum, Uchiha-sama. Apakah anda tahu bahwa Naruto-sama akan menikah dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

JGERR!

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya tersambar petir di siang bolong setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Karin. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"APA?!" pekik Sasuke tertahan.

Karin mengangguk.

"Memangnya anda belum tahu, Uchiha-sama?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke tak mendengarkan perkataan Karin dan masih sibuk berkecamuk dengan pikirannya yang sekarang sedang kacau balau.

"Uchiha-sama..?" panggil Karin.

Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Karin yang tampak terbengong-bengong.

_'Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Kau apakan perasaanku!'_ Batin Sasuke. Ia terus berjalan dengan cepat.

"Tuan Naruto akan menikah dengan Hinata-Hime." Kata seorang gadis yang tampak bergerombol dengan teman-teman satu kantornya di pinggir lorong. Dan itu jelas sekali terdengar oleh Sasuke dan sukses menambah beban yang yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

_'Sial!'_ batin Sasuke.

Sampailah ia di ruang kerja Naruto. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan langsung dari bibir si kuning-Dobe itu.

BRAK!

"Dobe..."desis Sasuke tertahan.

Tak di dapati orang yang dicarinya.

Ah! Dia baru ingat jika Naruto berada di Corner bersama Hinata tadi. Ia tak menyangka setelah mendengar berita tadi membuatnya benar-benar kacau dalam waktu yang tak lebih dari 3 detik.

"ARGH!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang aneh ke arah si pemilik mata onyx obsidian itu.

Sasuke yang sedang kacau itu melihat ke arah orang yang berkata tadi.

"Apa benar jika Naruto akan menikah dengan Hinata?"tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru diam sebentar, kemudian menarik Sasuke untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Ya, Naruto akan menikah dengan Hinata. Apalagi ayah Naruto setuju karena Namikaze Corp berteman baik dengan Hyuga Corp." Kata Shikamaru.

Sasuke langsung tertunduk lesu. Ia mencoba menetralkan kembali deru nafasnya yang memburu.

"Shikamaru... apa aku punya kesempatan?" tanya Sasuke dengan pelan. Wajahnya masih tertunduk lesu.

"Apakah, aku masih bisa memperbaiki ini?..."

"Apakah, Kami-sama tengah menghukumku?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sifatnya yang selalu datar dan tampak tenang itu seperti menghilang entah kemana ketika menghadapi masalah yang disebut dengan 'Cinta' otaknya yang jenius itu pun seakan-akan ikut terkubur bersama dengan sikap arogan dan angkuhnya ketika menghadapi masalah tersulit dalam hidupnya ini. Dan si Jenius-Sasuke-Uchiha- ini tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika nantinya ia melihat Naruto bersanding dengan Hinata di hari pernikahan mereka.

Melihat kekacauan yang benar-benar kentara di wajah bungsu Uchiha ini, Shikamaru menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Selama cincin belum tersematkan, atau belum ada janji suci diantara mereka... ia masih bisa dimiliki. Masih ada kesempatan." Kata Shikamaru pelan.

Sasuke masih tertunduk, namun ada sedikit cahaya yang membuat ia merasa tenang.

"Ya... tapi kalau kau masih seperti ini, aku jamin kalau kau benar-benar akan melihat Naruto dan Hinata bermesraan di hari pernikahan mereka." Kata Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak kusut itu, karena dalam waktu 10 menit wajah yang awalnya tenang dan stoic itu berubah 180 derajat setelah ia mendengar kabar yang seperti petir di tengah gurun itu.

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa itu dan hendak pergi dari ruang kerja Naruto.

PUK!

"Berjuanglah!" kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sebentar kemudian mengangguk lemah.

Ia pun segera melesat ke Corner tempat di mana ia melihat Naruto dan Hinata tadi.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat berharap Kami-sama masih memberikan waktu untuknya,karena di pikirannya saat ini masih terdapat bayangan Naruto yang tersenyum manis untuknya. Ia tidak ingin senyuman, keceriaan, dan tawa milik si Dobe itu untuk orang lain. Ia ingin semua yang ada di dalam diri Naruto untuknya, miliknya! Miliknya seutuhnya. Meski ia tahu bahwa mungkin saja Naruto akan menolaknya mengingat bahwa mereka pernah memiliki masa lalu yang tidak mengenakkan hati. Apalagi di pihak Naruto.

_'Kumohon Dobe... sisakan sedikit hati untukku. Aku mencintaimu...'_ Lirih Sasuke.

Sesampainya di Corner, ia tidak melihat Naruto dan Hinata lagi. Onyxnya berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan mereka atau lebih tepatnya si jabrik kuning yang sekarang tengah mengusik otaknya. Nihil. Pemuda blonde itu tidak ada di sana, membuat si bungsu Uchiha ini semakin frustasi.

Ia meremas ravennya dengan kuat sampai sebuah tepuakn mengembalikan ia ke alam nyata.

"Kau kenapa ada di sini, Teme?"Tanya suara cempreng yang sedari tadi ingin ia dengar. Mata onyxnya mendongak untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang tadi berbicara adalah Dobe-nya. Benar saja!

Tanpa Ba Bi Bu lagi Sasuke langsung mendekap Naruto dan mencium bibirnya.

Saphire Naruto langsung terbelalak kaget. Jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang, tapi ia tidak berusaha menolah ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melepas dekapannya dan melihat manik Saphire milik pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"A...a...Apa-apaan kau, TEMEEEE!" teriak Naruto. Tak lupa semburat merah menghiasi pipinya saat ini.

Sasuke langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Naruto dengan kuat.

"kumohon... berikan aku kesempatan kedua... kumohon..."kata Sasuke lirih.

"Kesempatan apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang keheranan dengan sikap Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung menghela nafas karena ke-dobe-an orang yang ia cintai itu.

Sasuke menatap Saphire Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Aku. Sasuke. Uchiha. Mencintaimu. Naruto. Namikaze." Kata Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

1 Detik..

2 detik...

Saphire Naruto langsung membulat sempurna. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan seakan-akan akan keluar dari dadanya.

"Dan... kumohon... batalkan saja pernikahanmu dengan Hyuga itu. Batalkan Saja! Dan... Menikahlah denganku."lirih Sasuke. Setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung tertunduk malu, karena selama 25 tahun hidupnya baru kali ini ia menyatakan perasaannya dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan seperti saat ini.

Sasuke masih tertunduk dan sudah menerima resiko yang akan ia terima setelah mengatakan hal ini.

Hening...

Naruto masih terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya dan melamarnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Apakah ini mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi aku tidak mau bangun." Kata Naruto tanpa sadar. Matanya masih melotot menatap manik Onyx obsidian di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan naruto yang di bawah alam sadarnya itu. Kemudian Sasuke menepuk pipi Naruto pelan membuat pemuda pemilik surai kuning itu kembali ke alam nyatanya.

Naruto mendengus kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat jakun Sasuke naik turun.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Eekh?!"

Sasuke menaikkan alis sebelah, bingung.

"Cih, aku kan Cuma berteman dengan Hinata, lagi pula... Cuma dengan Sasuke aku mau menikah." Kata Naruto. Pipinya bertambah merah.

"Kau serius? Kenapa Shikamaru dan beberapa staf perusahaanmu mengatakan bahwa kau akan menikah dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke kaget karena penuturan dari si Dobe yang sekarang sudah jadi miliknya itu.

"Aku? Aku tak pernah bilang seperti itu." Kata Naruto sambil menggeleng kuat.

"..."

"Sasuke..." lirih Naruto saat mengetahui si Raven di depannya mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sangat pekat dan tampak makhluk astral besar berada di belakangnya (bayangan Naruto)...

"USURATONKACHIII!" pekik Sasuke frustasi.

.

.

**...OWARI...**

**.**

**OMAKE 1**

"Wah, ternyata misi kita berhasil. Aku sangat berterima kasih, apalagi anggota-anggota fujoshi-mu sangat berbakat dalam akting." Kata Shikamaru sambil melihat sebuah undangan pernikahan yang tertera nama Sasuke dan Naruto di sana.

"Iya, sama-sama. Aku tak menyangka, ternyata strategi gosip pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar manjur." Kata Karin. Ia tampak minum segelas sirup yang berada di hadapannya itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Membantu apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Begini, aku ingin membuat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto." Kata Shikamaru.

"Memang betul ya, kalau Owner Onyxaphire Corp itu suka dengan Naru, lalu...Bagaimana caranya?" kata Karin, dahinya tampak berkerut.

"Ya, kita bisa membuat gosip seputar pernikahan Naruto dengan seorang wanita. Nah, mungkin kau punya teman sesama fujoshi yang bisa membantu." Kata Shikamaru. Seringai bertengger manis di bibirnya.

Karin diam sebentar tampak berpikir kemudian...

"Hehehe.. oke, Deal!" kata Karin sambil ikut menyeringai setan.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ya.. salah sendiri, Sasuke terlalu polos, sih... apalagi ia dengan mudahnya menerima berita itu."kata Shikamaru.

"Nah, sekarang kapan giliran kita, Shika...?" kata Kiba sambil merengut kesal.

"Ya, mungkin setelah mereka." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengusap surai jabrik milik Kiba.

"Sepertinya kita harus bersiap-siap. Aku mau mencari jas yang cocok untuk di pakai di hari bahagia temanku malam ini, hei! Kau juga Kiba, Ayo!" kata Shikamaru sambil melenggang keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

**OMAKE 2**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

"Hinata-chan... aku.. uhm..."

"Ya, ada apa, Naruto-kun..." tanya Hinata dengan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Hinata-chaaan... sebenarnya aku.. aku..."

Naruto langsung mendekap Hinata.

"Memang masih menyukai Sasuke no teme itu..." bisik Naruto.

"Oh begitu! Apa ku bilang..." kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Uhm..." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan mendengus kesal.

**END FLASHBACK**

**.**

**. **

**Tengkyu buat Read n Reviewnya selama ini yaa... MInna- Chan... :***

**Muuuaaach... :***


End file.
